California
by Lady.of.Peace
Summary: Spencer and her dad move into a loft in LA wout mom or brothers Ashley is in the cheer squad w Madison. Spencer and Kelly are friends.
1. New Places

Summary: Spencer moves to LA with here dad; while back in Ohio her mom and two brothers are there. Her Dad divorced her mother for cheating on him with her boss. Spencer goes to a new school King High her junior year.

Rated T I think.

I only own Serena Catty Rain and Ravyn

California

POV Spencer

Spencer pulls into King Highs student parking lot in her Mini Copper. 'yes I'm finally away form that boring school in Ohio' she thought to herself while getting out of her car she was dressed in a skimpy mini skirt and a small band T she got at the Rolling Stones concert a while back and it showed her navel and she loved it.

'alright Carlin you have to make a good impression on the hot girls here' she stepped into the quad at King High she scanned the people around her she had to look for her classes she was smart she got straight A's back in Ohio. Her thoughts stopped when she spotted her she was the most beautiful girl here. She had long curly brown hair that shined in the sun shine and she was wearing a cheer leading uniform. She was standing with a group of people all the girls were dressed in cheerleader uniforms and the guys were dressed in Hollister wear and looked all jockish typical.

"Hi" a girl said to her she looked at her she had blackish blueish hair she liked it.

"Hi" she replied

"Are you new here? Because i haven't seen you here before."

"Ya I am I came here from Ohio." she looked at her she was pretty.

"My name is Serena what yours?" she asked blushing Spencer.

"Nice to meet you my name is Spencer." she held out her hand and Serena took it firmly and shook it. Spencer noticed she had a tounge ring and her lip and eyebrow pierced she liked her already but she couldn't stop picturing that girl across the quad. She had to know that girls name if shes lucky Serena would tell her if she knew.

"well Spencer since your new here maybe i could show you around." she said then she heard another voice and came from behind her.

"hey Serena! Who you talking to there." she asked behind her she had blonde hair just like hers but it had black streaks in it.

"oh this is Spencer she is new here shes from Ohio. Spencer this is Kelly and behind her is Ravyn and behind you is Rain and Catty." she said to Spencer.

"hi nice to met you Kelly, Ravyn, Rain, and Catty."she said she with out forgetting the names of the all the girls around her. That all scanned her and said "Hi" in unison.

"So Ohio right? Well in that case would you mind letting us show you around here? Maybe we could ditch and show her around?" she said to the girls and they all smiled at one another. Spencer could tell she was going to like it here.

"Hell YA! I mean sure." she said enthusiastically.

"Well look who it is its Madison and Ashley and their little posse coming towards watch out girls you don't want to get their _NORMALNESS_ on you." she directly at the cheerleader posse overhead.

"You need it Kelly you need to be saved! Well not by me anyway right girls?" she told her posse of cheerleaders. They all shock their heads except for her the one Spencer almost drooled over.

"Madison i don't need you to SAVE me or any of my girls over here." she retorted she looked annoyed.

"Quit it Madison before you start a fight again."

"Which side are you on Ashley them are mine?" Madison snapped at Ashley.

"Forget i said any thing I'm leaving." she stormed off.

"who's your new friend over there?" Madison asked.

"My name is Spencer for your information." Spencer replied.

"Did you recruit her already?" Madison retorted.

"Shes new here if you did not notice. Well why would you notice all you notice over there is your self." retorted Serena. Spencer figured that all of them had history with that thing over there. She did not like Madison.

Madison walked over closer to them and said "Bite me." she stormed off with her posse following.

"Coward!" Catty shouted out.

"All she is talk no action." Rain said disappointed.

"So I guess she's a bitch." Spencer said.

"you got that straight." Kelly retorted.

"well forget her and her posse their nothing. You should hang out with us girls over here." Serena told Spence.

"I'm gay by the way before it spreads the school." Spencer replied they all looked at her and said "well no duh genius." they all laughed. Spencer could tell it was gaydar.


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2

Spencer, Kelly, Catty, Serena, Ravyn, and Rain are at a club dancing wildly to Panic! At the disco But its better if you do. They are surrounded by people cheering them on. All six of them are dancing with each other really close. (you get the picture). They been friends for a whole month so far all the relationship between Spencer and Ashley is just eye contact.

She asked the girls about her all they say is that she is one of the cheerleaders and has a dad that is a member of a rock band 'Poison' I think. Well they said she was a lost cause. But not for Spencer she could convert anyone and her previous history with straight girls back in Ohio. She had a relationship with a girl back in Ohio but then she turned on her because supposedly someone saved her.

She wanted her so bad. The girls stopped dancing and headed to the bar when Spencer saw Ashley with a girl she never saw before at King High they looked a lot alike to her from afar. Then it hit her 'why was she at a 'gay' club?' then she nudged Kelly in the back' Kelly turned to her and said "what?" and Spencer pointed towards Ashley and Kelly gasped and pushed Spencer towards the bar.

"Look girls over there look who it is." Kelly pointed towards Ashley like Spencer did and they all gasped in unison.

"I knew she was gay." Catty retorted.

"WOW" Ravyn sounded surprised.

"Do you think we should go over there?" Rain asked

"Sure." Kelly said

"this is amazing." Spencer murmured to herself.

They all headed towards Ashley. Ashley had her back towards the girls and she was laughing.

Kelly was the first one to her.

"So Madison's posse members are here in a gay club!" she said to no one in particular.

Ashley looked towards us in horror slash surprised. "Ya you caught me."

"I wander what Madison would think of this one of her members turned on the 'normal' people."

Ravyn spat.

None of the girls liked any of the cheerleaders because they were bigots.

"Please don't tell her she will kill me and kick me off the cheer squad." Ashley thought about it some more and said "screw it you can tell her for all care, I don't want to be her friend or a member of the cheer squad." with that she looked at them with confidence for the first time.

"Cool finally we can see her loose a member." rain said.

"No were not going to tell her why don't you tell her yourself you need to tell her." Spencer said.

"OK" she took her cell out and started pressing buttons. "Hey Madison I just realized i don't want to be your friend anymore and I quit the cheer squad because i cant hangout with a bunch of bigots, because I'm gay." brief pause "Well fuck you too!" Ashley shouted in the receiver and hung up the phone and said "there are you happy now." she turned towards the girl in front of her and said "Hey Cameron,

now I can check out the hot chics here." she stared at Spencer and Spencer stared back.

"Thats awesome sis. Finally I don't have to see that bitch Madison again." Cameron said smiling. I just started to look at Cameron and realized they were identical twins 'sweet theres two of them'.

"WOW y'all are twins" Serena said amazed.

"Ya she lives with my mom on the other side of town." Ashley replied

"So Ashley you want to dance?" Spencer asked Ashley

"I would love to!" Ashley shouted through the noise of music that was playing it turned to 'Sick Little Suicide by The Matches' in a techno beat. They walked towards the dance floor.

Next day: the beach noon.

All the girls including Ashley and Cameron went to the beach. The previous night was filled with surprises. Spencer and Ashley became an item or so to say. Maybe a couple one thing is for sure Spencer loved it. Ashley loved. But they did not know it yet.

"Hey Kelly who was that girl you spent the rest of the night with?" Serena asked

"Oh wouldn't you like to know."

"No duh dim wit!" Serena joked

"Her name was Brittany she goes to Queen High." Kelly said

"Oh so what are with you two?"

"I don't know yet." Kelly thought to herself 'i would like to be her girlfriend perhaps' Kelly never had a perfect relationship with girls they were all just games but she would

Spencer and Ashley were in the water splashing each other. "So Spencer you came from Ohio right?'

"ya"

"did you like it there?"

"No"

"why"

"it was too small"

"who do you live with mom or dad or both?"

"Is this 20 questions?"

"No i just want to know some stuff about you."

"OK well i moved here with my dad. my dad divorced my mom for her cheating on him; and my brothers Glen and Clay they both are seniors back in Ohio; and decided they liked mom better and stayed with her shes a doctor and my dad is a therapist he is really good at it." she said in one breath which was really hard but she succeeded. She was breathing heavy and started to laugh and Ashley joined in.

"Do you like your mom?"

"No i hate her but i love her she is a bigot and practically disowned me." she said in disgust.

"thats a shame"

"ya tell me about it"

Ashley leaned forward a brushed her lips on Spencer's lips she felt and electric tension between them.

It was wonderful. Spencer put her hands through Ashley brown curly locks and while doing that their kiss deepened and passionate. Ashley pulled back and said "your amazing!"

"i could say that too about you." Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her farther that the water was passed their hips.


	3. Places

Chapter 3

It was Friday night and Spencer went over to Ashley's house. Ashley had a beautiful mansion it was huge, Spencer liked her bedroom the most. It was so Ashley it had a drum set and guitars on the other side of the room and on the wall there was graffiti.

"Damn your room is huge! Wow and your bed i love king size is the best." Spencer looked amazed well of course she was in LA there were ton of rich people.

"you should see my other room in a whole different house in Paris. Thats were my dad usually stays with his 'girlfriend' she is such a gold digger she is only 23 and my dad is 45." Ashley said unenthusiastically Ashley stared at Spencer she had a caring face not like all her other boyfriends they just had blank expressions on theirs Spencer was different then all the others well of course she was a girl but thats not it...it was passion in it.

"Is it bigger than this one?"

"Hell Ya! It has marble counter tops and the whole place is tiled except for the living room and the bedrooms. In the back there is a huge pool with a waterfall and a hot top. Theres one in the back here too exactly the same. Do you want to check it out? Do you have your bathing suit with you?"

"YES!"

10 minutes later

"Do you want to go in the hot tub or the pool first?"

"Pool ."

"Good choice." They both laugh together and then Ashley pushes Spencer in the deep end of the pool. Spencer shrieks and goes deep into the water. Spencer just sinks to the bottom of the pool. Ashley gets worried 'what if she cant swim' so she jumps into the pool and grabs her by the arm and pulls her up to the surface.

"Oh shit Spence are you OK?" Spencer does not reply. 'oh god! oh god! What have I done. SHIT!'

Ashley rushes her to the side of the pool and gets her out of the pool and puts her on her back and Ashley goes for it she gives her mouth to mouth. While she breaths into her mouth she feels a hand on her head and her mouth goes deeper in Spencer's mouth. Ashley feels a tounge in her mouth, she pulls away and sees two blue eyes staring straight at her. She hits Spencer on the arm.

"Jeez why did you do that i was so worried you would drowned and that you couldn't swim!" Ashley freaks out.

"I was just messing around with you. Besides you pushed me in the pool." Spencer sees Ashley's face and it looks sad and kinda angry. "Oh I'm sorry Hun, I just couldn't resit. I'm so sorry."

"Just don't so that next time. Its not funny."

"OK I promise." she leaned into Spencer and kissed her on the cheek Spencer puts har thumb on the bottom of her chin and lefts her head up and and kisses her on her lips. Ashley puts her hand in the blonde's hair and deepens the kiss. It lasts until Ashley pulls back for air.

"wow again can we do that again up in my room?"

Spencer pulls Ashley in the house past the kitchen past the living room and up the stairs and into Ashley's room. Ashley locks the door and Spencer pulls her to the bed and and gently puts her hand on her back and gently pushes her on the bed. Spencer looks deeply into the brown eyes below her she was stopped by a ringing of a cell phone.

"Crap its mine i better get."

"OK" Spencer got up and went to her purse and got out her cell.

"Ello ... I'm at Ashley's house... shes my friend... maybe... OK I'll be home.. wait wait can I bring Ashley?... OK cool... be right there.. I love you too..bye."

"Who was that?"

"My dad. Do you want to go to my house?"

"I would love to."

"Cool lets go." Spencer and Ashley left Ashley's house.

7 minutes later at Spencer's place

"I like the place it's pretty lofty."

"Ya it is a loft below its my dads office where he works and helps the people with their problems." they both laugh.

"Ya my bad."

"Lets got to the kitchen my dad is cooking dinner. You want to join?" Spencer asked.

"Ya if its OK with your dad." Spencer looked into Ashley's eyes and said. "Ya its totally fine."

Spencer entwine their hands together and heads towards the kitchen "Hey dad!"

"Hey sweetie this most be Ashley I heard a lot about you."

"Oh really?" She looks at Spencer and notices she is blushing uncontrollably

"Well anyways Ashley would you mind joining us at dinner I'm making steak?" Mr. C asked.

"Oh well I would be delighted to but theres one problem I'm a vegetarian." Spencer looked at her surprised she wouldn't have guessed she was a vegetarian.

"Oh well we have vegetables and other stuff I can prepare for you." Mr. C insisted

"Thats OK ill just go home"

"No come on eat with us." Spencer insisted

"OK if you insist."

Later on during dinner Ashley had a baked potato and some green beans and a salad Spencer made it specifically for her. "This really good Mr. C; and Spencer I love... the salad."


End file.
